1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotatable plug, and more particularly, to a rotatable plug with an arcing resistant mechanism.
2. The Related Art
With popularization of consumer electronics, various kinds of plugs, especially rotatable plugs come out. Due to their small size for carrying conveniently and beautiful appearance, the rotatable plugs are favored even more. With reference to FIG. 5, a rotatable plug is disclosed below according to prior art.
The conventional rotatable plug 200 illustrated in FIG. 5 includes an upper cover 210, a lower cover 220, a mount 230 which is placed on the lower cover 220, a rotatable rack 240 placed on the mount 230 and a pair of conductive terminals 250 fixed on the lower cover 220 in juxtaposed relationship. A pair of slots 211 are formed longitudinally in parallel on the top surface of the upper cover 210. The upper cover 210 mates with the lower cover 220 to form a holding space for receiving the mount 230. The rotatable rack 240 is provided with a pair of prongs 242 fixed thereon. When the rotatable plug 200 is in use, the free end of each prong 242 passes through the corresponding slot 211 and is set on the vertical position exposed out of the upper cover 210 by rotating the rotatable rack 240 for electrically contacting with a receptacle. At this time, the other end of each prong 242 is electrically contacted with the corresponding conductive terminal 250. When the rotatable plug 200 is not in use, the free end of each prong 242 is held in the corresponding slot 211 completely by rotating the rotatable rack 240 reversely, and the other end of each prong 242 separates from the corresponding conductive terminal 250.
As described above, there is a problem that can not be ignored in use of the conventional rotatable plug 200. That is, as the conventional rotatable plug 200 is inserted into the corresponding receptacle, an arcing has to be produced between the prongs and the corresponding conductive terminals. The reason of the arcing phenomenon is that a gap exists in course of rotating the rotatable plug 200, for each prong 242 of the rotatable plug 200 is contacted with the corresponding conductive terminal by means of touching. As well known to all, the arcing terrifies users, and even more threatens the safety of the user. Furthermore, the arcing releases a lot of heat so as to make the conductive terminal 250 in high temperature. As a result, the conductive terminal 250 will be oxidized easily, and the lifetime of the rotatable plug 200 is reduced. Thus, there is a demand for providing a rotatable plug that can overcome the above shortcomings.